dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zamasu (Ally) |Race = God}} An entity referring to himself as Son Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. He and Zamasu have allied with each other for an unknown reason. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is nearly identical to Goku's, with the only differences being his somewhat skinnier physique, slightly darker skin and sterner eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear.Goku Black character sheet He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless and sadistic, as seen when he killed Future Bulma without any hesitation, along with the vast majority of the human race, believing it to be "justice". Black stated that he had already destroyed a couple of worlds before coming to Earth. At the same time, he appears to be psychotic, taking enjoyment out of the destruction he has wrought and even seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side. He is also a megalomaniac as he considers humanity a failure and seeks to make a perfect world by eradicating the species. During his fight with Future Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki Blasts at the defenseless opponent. He also seems to share a few traits from Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as not using his full power to have a good fight. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Future Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. He also seems to highly respect Goku. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the Gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the Gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. He finds true beauty in his actions, viewing it as a stepping stone to a glorious new future. Biography Pre-Future Trunks Saga Goku Black has traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage. His first attack caused half of man-kind to be wiped out, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. Those who survived formed resistance cells, Mai leading one. They attempted to lead Black into an area rigged with remote detonated explosives, but Black emerged unscathed. He encounters the Super Saiyan Trunks and easily defeats him, turning him back into his base form after a minor beating. As Black moved in for the kill, Mai detonates a flashbang grenade, blinding Trunks and Black, leading Trunks to safety. ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Goku Black appears in the Future Trunks edition of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. In it, Future Trunks is running with a briefcase but he is seen by Goku Black, who spots him from above a destroyed building and shoots a ki blast on him. Trunks tries to fly away but Goku Black shoots once again more ki blasts, leading Trunks to stay on the ground. While Trunks lays down, Goku Black approaches and raises his hand in the direction of Trunks. Just as he is about to kill him, Mai shows up and throws a light grenade, thus saving Trunks in the process. Goku Black says Trunks cannot run forever. Future Trunks Saga Future Trunks survived their encounter and, for a year, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with a canister holding enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks. An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Black Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run. While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a Time Ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku. When Goku Black arrives in the past everybody's shocked that he looked exactly like Son Goku. Goku Black then realizes that it was time travel and also seems to know Vegeta and God Of Destruction Lord Beerus. Whis quickly notices a Time Ring on Goku Black's right hand, pointing it out to Beerus, leading the two to realize that something strange is going on because only Supreme Kais are allowed to use Time Rings and conclude Goku Black is not a Supreme Kai because a Supreme Kai would not look like Goku. Future Trunks, upon seeing him, is enraged and goes to fight him but he is stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in his place, beginning to battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki Sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki Sphere knocks Goku into a rocky plateau. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. By sharing the fist blow with Goku, Black is amazed at Goku's power as a Super Saiyan 2 and gets excited against such a powerful opponent. Now Black powers up a little and release his evil Ki. Black then attacks Goku with several punches, eventually landing a hit on Goku in the abdomen and kicks him away, following up with a barrage of ki blasts. Trunks is confused as to why Goku is not using his Super Saiyan 3 powers, when Vegeta explains Goku's bad habit of holding back his power during the beginning of battles. While the fight goes on, Black and Goku are evenly matched with both of them hiding their true power. Goku threatens Black, betting him that he'll be able to force out his doppelgänger's true power. Goku bolts and lands several punches until Black manages to throw Goku into another rocks mountain. While Black gloats, he feels a distortion in Time and Space. The distraction creates an opening for Goku, as he lands a sharp kick in Black's abdomen. Black, clearly damaged but delighted, claims that the pain will make him even stronger as he powers up even further, surprising Goku. Black stops and throws a large ki blast at Goku, who managed to deflect it. Black then follows up with a kick to the Saiyan's head, which knocks him into the ground and forms a large crater. The impact knocks over the Time Machine. As Black realizes the Time Machine's function after Future Trunks accidentally reveals it, Goku returns with full force and lands a sharp punch in Black's stomach. They both lock fists and go into a power struggle as the pull from the distortion gets stronger and Black pulls towards it, interrupting the fight. Before getting pulled back to his own timeline, Black destroys Trunks' Time Machine. During the battle, Beerus points out that Black is clearly not Goku, noting his ki feels strange and dark. Throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull him back to the future. Black attempts to resist its pull, but is unable to. Before being pulled into the portal, Black fires a Ki blast at Future Trunks' Time Machine, destroying it, effectively stranding Trunks in the past. Upon returning to Future Trunks' time, he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku before regaining his composure. Black proceeded to test his power, using a Golden-Black ki sphere, causing it to grow bigger than its usual size before firing it, pleased at his increased power and integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. He also mocks that Trunks is now stranded in the present, leaving him free to terrorize the future as he pleases. With Future Trunks's departure, Black moves to attacking the base of the resistance formed by the humans, who struggle to defend it from him and are for the most part murdered by Black then and there, the few survivors having to flee and designate a new base. Black later appears in a vision Future Trunks has, effortlessly beating Trunks and killing him while Trunks was vision training, snapping him out of the vision. After Future Trunks travels to the future with Goku and Vegeta, Black is surprised, given his destruction of Future Trunks' time machine and confronts them, fighting Vegeta who was able to secure a match with him first via a round of rock-paper-scissors with Goku. Black moves close to Vegeta, touching his neck in a show of his speed before Vegeta attacks him with a barrage of punches. Suddenly Vegeta stops, wondering what he just seen as Black slowly walks out of the crater and kicks Vegeta away not having taken any damage at all, though he is impressed by Vegeta's strength and offers to show him something as a "reward". Black then transforms into a pink-haired Super Saiyan form to resume fighting Vegeta, naming the form "Super Saiyan Rosé" in the spirit of Goku's naming pattern, the interesting thing was Goku Black said that "I've finally mastered the power of Son Goku. Rejoice Son Goku you've reached this height of beauty at my hand", which clearly suggests that Goku Black indeed has Future Goku's body. The question is how? Black mocks Vegeta, calling him a warm up before his real fight. Enraged, Vegeta charges Black and unleashes another assault, but Black effortlessly avoids every punch. Black lands a mighty blow to Vegeta and prepares to finish him with another but Vegeta catches it and launches a counter assault. But before Vegeta can land any real damage, Black is quick to stop Vegeta by turning his aura into a Ki Blade and stabbing Vegeta clean through the right side of his chest, mortally wounding him, acknowledging that Vegeta has strengthened him through their fight. He thanks Vegeta for the warm up and tells him to know his place before pulling his Ki Blade out and allowing the dying Saiyan to fall to the ground nearly dead, prompting Goku's entry into the brawl. The two fight evenly in the eyes of Future Trunks, though Vegeta determines that Black is overwhelming Goku. Black indeed does defeat Goku, but just as he prepares to fire a Black Kamehameha wave at him, Zamasu stops him as he arrives, recalling Black's prior promise to save killing Goku for him. Power Goku Black in his base form is strong enough to easily beat Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] It is stated by Future Trunks that Goku Black is at least equal if not somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. During his first fight against Goku, while not using his full power, he is roughly on par to Super Saiyan 2 Goku as neither gained a clear advantage. When Goku Black returned to the future, Goku Black noted that from he copying Goku's fighting style and experiencing the mighty Saiyan's blows, his power increased significantly. With his newfound strength and skill, in his base he is able to shrug off blows from Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and even somewhat pressure Vegeta on the offense. Upon transforming into Super Saiyan Rose, he is strong enough to easily take down Vegeta with a surprise piercing blade attack as a warm-up and is able to pressure Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Black possesses similar ki to the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, Zamasu, originally suggesting that he possesses godly ki as he could make use of a Time Ring. While it is unclear what the connection is between Goku Black and Zamasu, Zamasu seems to be in control of the mysterious warrior, stopping him from attacking Goku as the rogue Kai wanted to kill Goku himself. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball' - Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. He used this against Future Trunks and Goku. After increasing his strength by engraving Goku's fighting style into his own being, it has become bigger and more powerful than before. *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black colored version of the Kamehameha Technique. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Instant Transmission' - Used by Goku Black in the manga in order to quickly get up close to Future Trunks and attack him. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Mimicry' - Black is capable of imitating anything that he learns about any fighter he goes against. He used his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to have "battle memories" engraved on his body, and thus to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. *'Kiai' - After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this Technique while testing his new abilities. *'Energy Blade' - Black emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. He used this technique to stab Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in the chest and later in his fight against Goku. It seems to be a condensed form of Black's Aura when in Super Saiyan Rosé, as we see Black later retract it and transform it back into his aura. *'Time Travel' - Using the Time Ring, Black is capable of traveling through time and in some cases for a short period of time to the past. According to Whis and Beerus, the Time Ring was only built to jump into the future and it should be impossible to jump into the past. Black only managed to go back in time because the Time Machine's journey into the past created a distortion in time and space which the Time Ring reacted to the distortion and open a portal into the past era. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black possesses a superior transformation to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. This form was first revealed in a promotional material for Dragon Ball Super. Goku Black explains he was able to achieve this form through completely mastering Goku's powers thanks to fighting against Goku, to which he named it as such in order to match Goku's naming sense. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) (Anime only) *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Base) (Manga only) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Goku Black is the fourth evil version of Goku to appear, the first is Turles, the second is Ginyu (after changing bodies with Goku) and the third is Shadow Goku. Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Gokū Black Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters Category:Martial Artists